The Jade Daggers
by kingpenton69
Summary: This is a story centers around your average not-so-average teen, Chad Johnson, 16 (btw fake name obvi), who seems to have the perfect life: Above average grades, is a friend and delight to all, captain of the basketball team, an avid reader, a fantastic girlfriend, and I'm a shoe in for class president. But my oh so perfect life is about to take a highly unexpected & dive


The Jade Daggers

I heavily sigh before I exclaim,"F**K!" in frustration as enter my house and mentally prep myself for an extensive emotional lecture that starts about my behavior and ends up being about my life

"I can't believe you got into a fight!" My Mom screeched at me.

"Jeez chillax, you act like this is the worst thing that's I have ever done." I replied mildly snidely as I plopped down on my futon & cracked open a can of coke.

"I care about you & at your age the decisions that you make now will really affect your future in ways that you might not yet understand, yet you will discover them later in life. & a fight! Really Malik! I would think that I raised you better. Shouldn't get into/start fights", blah, blah, I care about you & your future, blah, blah, blah, please don't let it happen again, & I love you.

"Did you ever consider why or how I got into a fight? Although I wouldn't call that a fight, more like a beating"

"I don't _care_ why or how because I expect you to know better than that "

What I wanted to say: "Da fuck u mean man? He said some sly shit, I wasn't gon't let that fly, so I beat his _ass._ If he didn't want to get his lip busted, then he should've kept it shut. End of story"

What I did say: *Sigh* "Ok Mom"

By the way I was tuned out listening to a video titled, "Parents Suck" (Here's the link, _**DO NOT**_ watch it at school hrnce the title:  watch?v=cPMRHGlkNj4) which covered some very important topics about my current predicament. Then my mom took away my Coke, phone, and said, "You're grounded until further notice".

After she left my room I cry out"What the _Fuck!_ " and start to read. After a while I got bored of reading and really needed to destroy something. Therefore I started my PS3, put in GTA V, & proceed to raze hell. When I finally got 5 stars my Buzzard ran out of fuel and crashed hundreds of miles off the coast. Then the ocean pressure killed me almost instantly. As soon as I was about to respawn the power went out. I opened my door to check and see if it was just my room or the entire house. The whole house was pitch black (I read for a _LONG_ time). My Mom had left with my pest of a sister and gone God knows where.

As I reset the switches in the fuse box downstairs a strange humm drones throughout the house. "Well that's new" I murmured to myself. As I walked up the stairs I now not only heard the mysterious humming, but felt as if I was a part of it. The silence was eerie. As I entered my room, a tech paradise, the little blinking lights seemed creepy instead of welcoming for the first time in forever. "Ok, let's try this again" Then as I approached the console to power it up I was undergoing a strange sensation between me,the PS3, & everything else in the world. I felt as if it was beckoning me into its mysterious depths, subliminally filling me with limitless knowledge, like the console wanted me to explore the seemingly infinite universes and codings throughout it's gridlocked system

And then I get this cold feeling deep inside of myself like your worst fears have not just been realized, but they knocked on your door and you let them in with open arms.

That's when I lose control.

At that moment I couldn't pull my thumb away and then the humming sound intensifies, I have now identified the "humming" sound as the disc spinning inside the console. Then it goes dark. When I open my eyes again I'm lying on my bed, and that's not the only thing that feels different. My body, as if of it's own accord, was steadily inching toward the station. Once again my finger is on the power button when it shocks me! This time I try to quickly press and release, despite my efforts I couldn't take my finger of the Playstation, nor move anything else. It was as if it was pulling me into its depths. Then I know it is.

My body is being enveloped and compressed into a disc shape and inserted into the my own Playstation I am being slided into my own game console! Major W.T.F. moment. My head along with the rest of me is being stretched, poked, prodded, mushed, distributed, and finally shipped to god knows where at light speed.

After the madness ceases I am left floating in dimness. I painfully moan "Ohhhhh". I feel like someone chopped me up, put me in a blender, and hit puree. My stomach feels like its where my brain should be. And after that then the horror begins again.

I slowly feel myself change. I felt myself get older. I grow to what feels like 6 feet. I feel what average muscle mass I have already increase gradually. My eyes go dark, and my hair starts growing longer, I grow a nice goatee. A warm golden-brown color fills my eyes. And then after that stops I can see light and I start falling and hit the ground with a THUD. Dazed and confused, I wake up to realize I feel different, cold. Then it dawns on me that I'm naked, but there is also something else that I notice that's off in a sense.

As think to myself, _"I really wish I had some clothes."_ my clothes form from a single spool to my entire getup. _"What the deuce?!"_ My brain finally registers the unknown feeling that I felt earlier. It was slowly flowing through me until I felt like it was my life force. The unknown feeling was indescribable, yet in short it felt like some ultimate power. My current location appears to be a large white corridor. A large screen floats down from what appears to be the vast ceiling, and displays a large selection of outfits and… _Occupations._

After about five minutes of scrolling I tumble onto a cool Warrior/Mage/Fighter/ Blade-master outfit complete with the hood, robes, a enchanted mace, extra body scarves, staff + crystal, power gloves enchanted with spirit spells, hidden blades on/in my wrists + inner forearm a spear that elongates and contracts , a Stave, sick gauntlets, a tailcoat! and a wicked sword. The staff, along with everything else can change size, shape, color, feel/texture, & attribute at my beck and call. The gloves reduce to bands around my wrists and wrap around my forearms. The gauntlets contract into rings. In other words If I will it, it shall be done. All these things are created from a simple spool and made to fit just me, grow with me, and move like a second layer of skin. I can manipulate it with my mind or both my mind and hands. I chose to color my attire primarily arctic white with fancy aquamarine trim accents.

When I grasp the staff something mystical happens, the charmed diamond-quartz crystal staff "syncs" with the "Power" coursing through me, and suddenly I can't just create solid or liquid matter. I know and can see everything! I attempt to conjure a flame spell but the O **2** is limited and whatever other greater force is at power here doesn't allow it, so all I can manage is a trail of sparks. After I collect my gear into my Traveling Cloak of Infinity, I'm transported to a meadow in the middle of a vast forest with a soothing hot spring. "Well this has been an interesting experience to say the least. Ok first things first find civilization." I look around for huts or roads  & find none. *Sigh* "Well I didn't see this coming.""Wait!" I smack myself in the forehead. "I can do anything I want!" I summon a huge werewolf in his beast state with a small pouch of black powder, split my soul in half, and place it into the beast.

"Hey there little buddy, you need a name. Let's whats a good name for a werewolf." The beast is (currently) Arctic White with an shimmering coat. ... Striking blue eyes that would shimmer any time of day. 5-inch, very sharp, pure white fangs. Stands 4'5, is 6 feet in length

" _Fang seems like an appropriate handle"_ Says a voice in my head.

I look at the dog and ask him or her, "You didn't say that did you?"

" _Technically no, but since were two halves of the same soul. So naturally we have a sort of mental-emotional link between us. An empathy link if you will."_

" _Ohhh I get it. It's like telepathy, am I right!"_

" _Correct, by the way..."_

She transforms into her homo-sapien form by chasing her tail and causing a five second snow tornado. When the storm ceases shes revolving three feet in the air dressed in get this, a _fur coat! No way right!_ Her coat looks the same as before except now instead of it covering all of her wolf body, It now covers most of her upper human body. Her eyes are also the same shimmering, striking blue, her teeth are normal except for the fact that there unnaturally pearly whites. Her skin is the color of freshly fallen snow. Her hair is bleach-blonde flowing down her back. She appears to be at least 18 years of age or older with highly noticeable physical attributes, ya know what I mean?

She also dons equally white boots ,which bear an uncanny resemblance to a certain pair of white converse i've been seeing around school, as well as a mid-length skirt which underneath conceals a Leather Agiel. Inside her sleeves she holds daggers, Sais to be exact that are so sharp that when you fall to them you won't feel a thing, secured to one arm, the other has a miniature crossbow strapped to her wrist…

in case you were wondering how I know all this she has half of my soul, so it makes it kinda hard to hide stuff when she's basically me _ **.**_

"I am a _her_ in case you haven't figured it out yet"

" _Yah don't sayyyy!?_ I never imagined."

"Are you always this annoying?"

"Are _you_ always this oblivious?"

She sighs then says, "I am aware that you planned to ride me initially although I'm _rideable_ in a sense/word. If feels _very uncomf._ W _._ Why don't you make a bear or something else to ride…"

And with that she grows wings whiter than that of doves, spreading feathers all over the place. Her new wings are 13 feet across. After that she uses them to propel herself in the air a blinding speed, sending snow all around her as she leaves the ground.

"While I soar overhead and keep watch for hidden enemies or whatever!"

"Sheesh, That's cold ya know!" I yell back at her as I cover my face while she ascends in the air speedily.

When I wake there is a young female (probably my sister, Lucy who's just a little ray of sunshine.) crushing my abdomen. "Wake up sleepy head." "Jeez Lucy! Get off me!" I bellow. "Who's Lucy? It's Lucca." Says my sister? "Ha-ha real mature now quit yelling at me & go away!" I scream back at her, my sister, Lucy? Who in God's name is this girl? She looks nothing like my younger sister?! What in god's name is going on here! "Who are you, how did I get here, and where am I! Wait, I must still be dreaming and in a couple seconds I'll wake up, get ready for school, and eat some waffles." I say. And the girl replies, with a very puzzled look on her face. "Umm… did drink a bad potion or something?" "Who are you?" I state again. The girl sighs "My name is Lucca the Wise. I am skilled in the art of spellcasting and archery. Our mission was to defeat the 6 Beasts of Terror, collect the 9 Lockets of Legend + the 3 Elemental Medals, retrieve the 3 Weapons of Vigor, tame the Three Creatures of the Wild, and defeat Taylor the Terrible. But first the three of us must train very hard, defeat horrifying monsters, collect valuable treasures, save the innocents, punish the evil, and collect heavy bounties"

"1st of all how in the world do you remember all of that? 2nd the 3 of us? 3rd where am I? 4th when am I? And lastly why are we doing all of this?"

"Because it is our destiny, we 3 warriors must follow in our ancestors footsteps and vanquish evil from this land once and for all."

"Hmmmm… and you remember this, how?"

"They don't call me Lucca the wise for nothing."

"Oh. Where am I and what year is this?"

"This is the kingdom err, of you. I mean this is your kingdom, you are King Penton V (The Fifth) The King of Veritas year 999 B.C.E."

"What are you talking about? Ooh I need to sit down


End file.
